<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Dragon by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411724">Breaking the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon'>kingkjdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Dragon: Jake Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Boypussy, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slit Fucking, Technically can be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:19:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake ends up part of a new plan to take over the Magical World and this time he is the key to it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Long/Huntsclan, Jake Long/Huntsmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls<br/>Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC<br/>Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jake wasn’t even sure how this had happened to him, scratch that he knew how it happened and he had no one to blame but himself. He had been pissed, after a rather heated argument with his grandpa about his dragon training Jake had turned into his dragon form and flew away from their usual meeting spot not wanting to deal with any of his gramps bull crap settling for spending time flying through the skies of New York to clear his head. He had been so distracted, his mind filled with turmoil about the argument, he didn’t even remember what it was about that they had been arguing about, and yet his anger was still burning inside of him like a flame that refused to go down. He tried his hardest to get it to calm down, yet it was still slightly burning inside of him so he just needed to do something to get his mind off it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So lost in his thoughts that he had barely been paying attention to what was going on, he barely knew what had hit him-literally in this case. As something had slammed into him bounding his wings and sending him falling down to crash on top of a building, a bag was placed on top of his head and he was lifted up and dragged off. It would be minutes-in reality an hour-later that he would finally have the bag taken off his head and his eyes began to adjust to the light that was shining in his eyes. He was trapped-thankfully still in dragon form- bound to a table on his back spread eagle style his wings were pinned down as well. He tried to break free and yet he found that he couldn’t making him snarl as he tried to break free only to find that he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be getting out of those chains </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Snarled an all too familiar voice as slowly walking out from the darkness around him was none other than the Huntsman himself, arms behind his back and his mask hiding his face from view, the only thing Jake could see were a pair of hate filled red eyes glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ain't the Huntschump, what do you plan to do, wait let me guess going to slay me like a coward while I am held down by restraints,” Jake bit out, his tongue flicking out as a wisp of fire escaped his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Huntsman chuckled slowly, slowly walking around him. There was something different, usually the Huntsman wouldn’t keep him pinned and would just attack him. “Not this time dragon, oh no what I have planned is something far more...potent.” He came to a stop at Jake’s head looking down at him, moving one hand from behind his back holding a small vial containing what looked to be a dark pinkish-reddish purple liquid. “Tell me American Dragon, do you know what this is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue Chump,” Jake said, trying to pull on his restraints to get free his head was forced to look away from the Huntsman keeping his fire useless. “But if I had to guess something to help with that nasty breath of yours.” He joked attempting to rile the man up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Huntsman didn’t react, merely swirling the concoction around in the vial. “What this is Dragon is the essence of an Incubus and a Succubus, apart they are strong aphrodisiacs. But together, they can bring even the strongest of creatures to their knees.” He looked down at Jake, those red eyes gleaming with a sinister gleam. “And I’ve always wondered, if it can bring down the strongest of creatures ….can it bring down a dragon?” He popped the cork off and let the scent of the concoution drift into the air. “Shall we find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake closed his mouth smart enough not to open his mouth and give the creep a chance to pour that stuff down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Resilient as ever, however you’ll find there are other ways for this to get into your system.” Moving down towards Jake’s legs he moved to stand right before his crotch, his gloved hand moving up along the scales of his inner thigh and right between his legs. “As such.” He tilted the vilar over and let a few drops of the concoction pour over the slit that kept Jake’s bits protected. The liquid splashed down on his slit and then almost seemed to soak right through the scales that make up his crotch, the moment it sunk in heat not unlike the kind he felt naturally began building up in his crotch. It started off small and then began growing, it grew stronger and stronger with each passing second and it began to work its way from his crotch to the rest of his body. He could feel any attempt to fight against it leaving his body, slipping away and giving way to more heat, hotter, and hotter it just kept getting hotter! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake soon was panting his struggles renewed as the need for friction built he started trying to hump the air. “W-what?” His throat felt dry, his entire body burning hotter and hotter. “W-what d-did you...why is this..” He didn’t understand, why would the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huntsman</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people do this to him? It made no sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Huntsman smirked-or at least the way he spoke gave Jake the impression that the man before him was smirking. “You see Dragon, in my quest to rid the world of magical creatures such as yourself and the other mystical filth that walks the earth.” As he spoke he slowly made his way back towards Jake’s head, his footsteps not making a single sound, something that Jake felt shouldn’t have been possible with how heavy his boots were. “I’ve learned an interesting fact, </span>
  <span>I have learned, the only way to help with the scourge of magical creatures is to control them but they will never bow to a human but a dragon is a different story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting Jake tried to focus as the burning made him moan out in a needy way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you are wondering how I plan to do this, It is quite simple, I will BREAK you and make you the most loyal little Huntsman soldier the world has ever seen, willing to kill your own family at my orders,” The Huntsman said getting right in Jake’s face.”You will be hanging off my very word, wanting to do anything and everything to please your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taking the moment when Jake opened his mouth to try and make a snide remark the Huntsman grabbed his jaw in a bruising grip and forced his mouth open wider and poured the rest of the liquid aphrodisiac down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was helpless as the fire burned through his body making it so hard to think, wait what was he doing here, it was something important but he could not remember as pleasure and need filled his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then dragon.” The Huntsman’s voice broke through the haze of heat that was clouding his mind, he shook his head trying to get rid of the haze, wanting to focus on something..what was that something he was supposed to be focusing on? Why couldn’t he recall. “You want the heat to end, yes?” The Huntsman asked, and Jake couldn’t help but nod wanting the heat to just stop. “Well then, why don't you change back and we can do something about that.” Chuckled the Huntsman. “So go on dragon, change back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting nothing more than for the heat to end-so he could hopefully escape-Jake let his transformation wash over him, his chin swirling around his body and slowly shrinking down before in place of the American Dragon was Jake Long in all his naked glory. Thing about Dragons when they changed from human to Dragon’s their clothes tended to rip causing Jake to have to carry two sets of clothes, the ones he wore before his change and the ones he wore after changing back, with no clothes on the Huntsman could see that Jake had tan skin and a lean muscular figure, he had  lean yet firm muscular arms and thighs, his tight set of abs, a firm toned chest and nice bubble booty, and where his cock and balls should have been was his crotch bare of any pubic hair as in its place was a patch of yellow scales and his slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, a fine specimen both in dragon and human form.” Bemused the Huntsman his gloved covered hand coming down to trail along the boy’s scale covered crotch and over the outer part of his slit making Jake’s entire body arch into his hand in an attempt to get his fingers inside of him. Jake had thought that by changing back the aphrodisiac would be gone, he was wrong so horribly wrong as it was burning through him even worse than before ! His entire body felt like it was burning and his slut was the main source, it was pooling through his entire body, bubbling in his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat was enveloping his entire body, making it hard for him to breath. As all he could focus on was the thick scent of arousal-his own and for some reason others as well-and the sensation of the burning heat building in his body and yet it didn’t seem to be going down, he could almost physically feel the other scents of arousal in the air, the strong thick yet musky scent was physically touching him and it was driving him mad. “Interesting, to think it affects you even stronger in your human form.” Mussed the Huntsman as he took a step back as the chains holding Jake down released him letting the boy roll off the table and fall down flat on to the stone cold floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That should have done something to ease his burning body, but the contact with the cool surface only made him hiss in distress, his lips parting as a loud needy whine slipped free. “Don't worry dragon, you will find your release.” Jake had managed to find some strength to roll over on to his back, his hands moving down towards his slit fingers trailing along it. The contact sending electrical surges through his entire body, and while his mind-what was left of it was against it-he dug his fingers deep into his slit and howled as soon as he did as the inner folds of his slit clamped down around his fingers they felt slick, wet, and incredibly hot and he could feel his middle finger ghost over the tip of his dick smearing it with pre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll find it real soon.” The sound of footsteps was heard, causing Jake’s head to shoot up to see the Huntsman standing there with a group of naked Huntsman grunts all of them male and each and everyone of them hard as a rock. “My men will see to that.” They chuckled and slowly strolled towards him, their lips pulling back into smug and lustful grins as they descended upon the helpless and needy American Dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>